bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soloist: Calling the Demon
Part 1 "There is only one person that we should sent out there to take care of the district, the captain of the herself. you are the only one capable of getting her to act right, please send her to the Kamikaze district at once." The old man sitting in the chair which had a clear view of the eleven other men standing in front him. Smashing his cane into the ground, he justified that his request was something to be done as soon as possible. The captain addressed to as Unohana leaving only ten other men in front of him. "Now, for us to carry on with the situation at hand." Captain Unohana appeared in the lab standing directly behind a woman sitting at a research table. The table contained numerous test tubes as well as a blade sitting within an incubator. "What is it Captain Unohana?" The unknown woman spoke out. "I am in the middle of a miraculous discovery, so this better be good." Pushing from the desk at which the unnamed captain had been sitting at, her rolling chair made its way towards a table that was directly left to her. Reaching the table she lifted up a pen and began to write on the tablet sitting at her desk. "You should try coming to a few meetings every once and a while. Then we wouldn't have to barge into your lab to report your duties." Captain Unohana states before walking over to the lady. "However, he doesn't want you to report as the Captain of the Twelfth Division. You know what that means, don't you? " ''"Hm, I see. To not taint the name of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, appear as what w— I mean I am feared as. One day, I swear to retire this." "Yeah, and until you do, you have to do what he requests of you." "You're right Captain Unohana, I'll report to the Kamikaze District the instance I finish this project." Unohana began to walk off towards the exit of the lab, before coming to an abrupt stop. "Wait, how did you know where you would be going? I don't remember mentioning it a single time." The mystery lady leaned back and began to snicker. "Inside of each of the Captains there is an nano-sized construct with a camera that also has a microphone. It allows me to listen to each and everyone of your conversations. I would explain to you how I'm able to juggle all of the talking, but that would take literal years. Long story short, I'll be there in about an hour." Lifting the pen on the table next to her head, the captain began to tap the pen rapidly against her head. Unohana stood there and watched for a moment before shortly exiting the facility. "Hm, I don't think I'll be able to finish this project today, but this could be the perfect time for me to test it out maybe." Standing from the chair she stood in the woman walked over to an incubator and opened it. A being walked out wearing a traditional Shinigami Shihakusho. Next to the incubator was a blade resting on a stand which the woman grabbed and placed underneath her Haori. "Come on Kitoichi, I have a bit of business for you. Sadly I wasn't able to do what I promised you I would. But we'll see how it plays out." Both of the Shinigami vanished through the use of their Shunpō reappearing in an area where activity was extremely high. There was a stage in the center of the area and people surrounded the men standing on top of it. It appeared as though one of the men was in the middle of a speech, which the others thought was completely important as neither one of the people within the crowd said a single word. "Today is the day we start our rebellion against the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. They are supposedly said to protect Soul Society, yet they come to lower districts like this one to take our funds, etc. We tell them that we can take care of ourselves and they think otherwise. Since when has it been a crime to bare arms for ourselves instead of needing the protection of someone else. They won't even give us basic swords. Why? Because they most likely fear that one of us will be greater at wielding one than they are. Once that happens the gap between us low Souls and the high ranked Shinigami will shrink. But myself and a few of my other men have all acquired Asauchis which have evolved into true Zanpakutō." The man speaking held his blade up high and all the people listening chanted. "Now that we have established that we'll be attacking. There are a few threats we must be weary of:" The crowd began to calm down from their previous chanting. With a slight breeze to compliment the man's pause a man standing next to him stepped up. his face full of paint hiding his true skin color. To be quite frank he look like a jester or a clown. "My my." He said pausing. "The Thirteen Court Guards are full of the greatest of Shinigami... It is perfectly okay to assume that each captain has achieved Bankai stage. The first and main man the Captain-Commander; . Next, the captain of the ; head of the noble family, the Kuchiki clan. Head of the Kawahiru Clan as well as captain of the ; Seireitou Kawahiru. The monstrous lady of the Eleventh Division, Retsu Unohana. Lastly, the sister of Seireitou and captain of the Twelfth Division; Kushina Kawahiru, a woman of much knowledge and a very spectacular innovator. She has a power that we have never seen eye to eye, but one day I will truly be able to figure out its secrets. My my, what a very interesting woman." After he spoke silence struck the area. Everyone kept their eyes focused on the man, no one saying a single word. As they heard the names of these people slip from the clown's mouth they began to think heavily. Among the silence, a slight laugh broke it. The slight laughs began to get louder and each person there turned their attention to where the laughs had been coming from. The laughs coming from the lady sent there by the Head Captain. The people of the crowd stepped to the side allowing a wide open view of her. "You guys nearly chocked on your own breaths when you heard those names. Clown face over there is obessed with Kushina. I'm sorry to say, but with a few people in a district being able to swing swords will not be enough to solidly stand up against one of the even the Lieutenants of the squads. You should all stop while you have the chanc-" The woman was cut off by the sensation of someone appearing behind her. "My my. You sure do talk a lot.." Holding his sword up to the woman's back, the man stated. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō." The Katana transformed into a trident with each of the three edges deformed in a way. "From the way you are acting, it seems as though it is safe to say you aren't from around here." "Two things you've used. The first, was a shunpō. Also, that statement and calling of the name was the release command of your Zanpakutō." With the breakdown of the man's actions, she summarized each as she called them. The man gave off slight my. "Yes, and this is me stabbing you." Among the three tridents the middle one had a bit more length on it compared to the other two. Driving it into the back of the woman, he began to back pedal creating a gap between the two. Stepping back just as the man did, she found herself falling over in the process laying face flat into the ground. The crowd of people began to chant the man's name. "Mayuri, Mayuri, Mayuri, Mayuri!" The one known as Kitoichi began to walk over to her, and knelled by her side. "Oh my milady, are you okay?" Mayuri began to laugh cynically while holding his miniature trident into the sky. "Let this woman be the first sacrifice. As well as the prologue to many fortunes in the future." Part 2 The crowd again began to chant but instead of just Mayuri's name, they were chanting "fortunes". Kitoichi still kneeling by the woman placed his hand on her back. Mayuri found himself lost in the chanting completely taking his eyes off of Kitoichi, who's hands began to light up and he placed his palms on the woman's back. Category:Bleach: Divinity